plaguedworldfandomcom-20200213-history
Hadrian "Pothos" Belmonte
Hadrian "Pothos" Belmonte is a character on Plagued. He was created Nov. 12th, 2012 by Freya/Pothos and is the official Kakai of Lust. Personality *in the works History Before he was titled as the Kakai of Lust, Hadrian was one of the firstborn Overminds. When first brought into the world, the man felt the sin he was born with course through his veins and he embraced it. Hadrian quickly embodied his sin, instantly seeming to understand the ropes of seduction. He was and always has been grateful towards Satan for his gift of empathy, finding that it only helped him further with his skill set. Over the years, the male focused on seducing humans and learning as much about their culture and world as he could. After convincing women (and some men) that they were in love with him, they would talk and, through this, he has gathered a rather deep and knowledgeable understanding of humans; their hopes, their dreams, their powerful will to survive… Hadrian quickly discovered his dream: to enslave humanity, instead of simply wiping them all out, and to gain more power. His lust for pleasure and power gave him a strong drive to manipulate as many humans as possible and to also teach himself (and, again, learning skills from those who he has seduced) the art of sword fighting. One of the men he had fall in love with him was the master of fencing and over the years Hadrian has become rather skillful with the quick movements and steps. He also took a liking to the cutlass, looting it from a man he killed, and taught himself how to use it. Very early on in his existence, Hadrian came across a manor at the outskirts of the city. The extravagance drew him in, but what captivated his heart were the gorgeous gardens. Most of everything else was destroyed and in ruins, overcome with weeds and rubble. But this gated home seemed to still be taken care of, and he quickly learned how: the wife of the former master of the home and a few of her servants were still alive and in hiding. The only thing that seemed to keep them sane was taking care of the gardens in the back, as if they needed to keep alive the flowers in order to keep themselves alive. Pretending to be a helpless mortal like themselves, they took him in and he helped them take care of the manor and estate, learning everything he possibly could about their backgrounds and their hopes. While all of them were born in different social classes, they all seemed to share one dream: to continue living with one another and keeping their precious gardens alive. This amazed and intrigued the sinner of Lust, and he quickly developed the same kind of love for nature, learning everything he possibly could about gardening. It was also during this time that Hadrian took a liking towards more of the extravagant things in life and his wardrobe upgraded, for the head woman of the manor and him developed a somewhat deep and close relationship and she gave him her deceased son’s clothing, past belongings, and even his room to sleep him. Unlike the vast majority of his relationships, it was purely platonic (his relationship with the female gardener, however, is romantic), for the woman saw the man as her son. She was extremely respectful and doting towards Hadrian, and he discovered he rather enjoyed her motherly attention and love. Realizing that he could not pretend forever about who he was, the man used his powers to manipulate all of their feelings into increasing their love and convincing them that they all needed him in order to survive. He further embedded this within their beings by pretending as though he protected them from Lessers who “broke into the estate.” Over the years, the Overmind has brainwashed them into thinking he is the master of the house and that they are his lord. These few people are the only ones who he does not see purely as slaves and actually has taken a liking towards them. They are like his family, in a small way, and he does not allow Lessers onto his estate for this very reason and to keep them alive. While Hadrian is kind towards these humans (although he still sees them as servants and beneath him), he is much darker and more predatory towards others. Over the months (and years to follow), Hadrian gathered more and more slaves, convincing them they needed him like his “servant family.” He takes particular pleasure in creating sex slaves and desires to make as many of them as possible, as well as those who will fight for him and follow his will. Unlike others of his kind, he does not often kill humans (unless they annoy/anger him or he deems they cannot be used to his advantage.) Instead, he completely manipulates them. Hadrian has distaste for Vampyres (for they are hideous, revolting rebels that must be wiped out), most specifically the ones who betrayed his Creator, to whom he is very loyal towards, and has been known to track them down, gain their trust, learn as much as he can about them, later torture them for fun, and eventually kill them. The man does not hate the turned Vampyres and has even developed an interest in them, his lust for power desiring to befriend and seduce a few and turn them into slaves like the humans. Hadrian feels that they less enemies he has the better off he is and the higher chance of survival he has, hence his conclusion about enslaving the humans and making them love him. The sinner of Lust continued to perfect his skills in seduction and began studying poisons. He had the few living servants in the manor build a relatively large sized greenhouse and the Overmind gathered (and continues to gather) various types of plants, specifically ones that can be used for types of poisons. Hadrian desired to become an even more lethal and efficient fighter, and began testing his paralysis and deadly poisons on whom he deemed to be worthless and unusable humans and Vampyres. A year and a half ago, Satan came to Hadrian in a dream, impressed by not only his manipulative and fighting capabilities, but also his unwavering loyalty, corrupt mindset, and the fact that this man truly embodied the sin of lust. The previous Kakai of Lust had failed Satan and he offered the title of Pothos to Hadrian. The power of such a title and the endless possibilities (as well as it practically stating that Hadrian was the best, the primary god of his sin) enticed the Overmind and he accepted. Since the new Pothos had never claimed a Reaver, finding it unnecessary considering all of the humans he had manipulated and who served him, and never once meeting a free Reaver he took a liking towards, Satan Himself ordered one of his new Reavers to serve under the Overmind, but Hadrian instantly disliked the Reaver and disposed of him, for he was not attractive enough, had no interest in sex, and was rebellious in nature. Yes, Hadrian knew he could have ordered around said Reaver, but the looks bothered him most and he was not going to have a servant so closely attached to him that did not love him and was not easy on the eyes. For obvious reasons, this irritated Satan and Hadrian swore in his dream that he would find a Reaver since he was now Pothos and would need one. For a short while, the new Pothos claimed a year-old, female Reaver. While she was attractive, Hadrian found her total blood-lust and destructive personality revolting, and he also sensed she did not love him and really only lusted for power and death. One evening his used one of his poisons on her and removed her head, tossing away her body in the streets. It took some time to find another Reaver, one whom he was satisfied with and felt was compatible with him. He eventually did and, now that he has fulfilled that wish of Satan, he continues to strive towards Satan’s and his own goal, seducing more and more humans and “enslaving” them. After becoming a Kakai and observing everything, this Pothos came to the conclusion that the reason why the first generation of the Kakai failed was because of their purely selfish desires and refusing to work with one another, the men and women instead going out on own. Around the same time, a new Hybris was created and Hadrian quickly developed a… “relationship” with him. Of course, not the kind of relationship Pothos would have preferred, considering the man is rather delicious in appearance. But it was Hybris’s powerful sense of pride and annoyance towards his sexual baiting that Pothos instantly took a liking towards the fellow Kakai and proceeded to only bait him more, just for those wondrous, annoyed reactions. Fortunately, Hadrian was intelligent enough to not purely flirt with Hybris and the two became allies primarily for one reason: they share the desire for the Kakai to work with one another again to obtain Satan’s wish. To this day, Pothos tries to schedule meetings and works with his fellow Kakai was often as he can. Reaver History *in the works Category:Characters Category:Overminds Category:Males Category:Active